Recently, electronic devices such as smart phones or mobile phones are being downsized. Thereby, electronic components mounted on the electronic devices are rapidly being downsized. For example, in a field of multilayer ceramic electronic components of chip type represented by a multilayer ceramic capacitor, although property is secured, thicknesses of ceramic layers and internal electrodes are reduced in order to reduce a chip size.
Generally, a composition of a ceramic grain used as a co-material is the same as that of a dielectric layer (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2010-103198, No. 2014-067775 and No. 2014-236214.